


Stairway To Heaven

by AEpixie7



Series: Ineffable Bureaucracy [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Because they just couldn't make it the rest of the way, Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), By fucking each other stupid, Christening their new place the only way these two bisexual disasters know how, F/M, Fucking on a staircase, Fucking with clothes still on, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7
Summary: Gabriel and Beelzebub tour their new castle that they will be cohabiting, and of course they don't make it very far before clothes are discarded.





	Stairway To Heaven

Beelzebub tried to contain her excitement as she stepped over the threshold of the castle. She was a Prince of Hell, after all. She wouldn’t be caught dead bouncing up and down, grinning from ear to ear. Even if that’s exactly what she wanted to be doing at the moment. 

She instead focused all her attention on the great arches above her, and the tapestries hanging from the walls. _Wait a minute…_

“Gabriel… did you already… decorate?” she asked, spinning and pointing up at one tapestry in particular. It depicted what was clearly meant to be Gabriel, clad in white and gold celestial armor and wielding a flaming sword, all six of his wings out in an entirely self righteous display of angelic prowess. 

“Maybe a little,” he smirked, glancing up at his likeness with a glow of barely contained vanity. 

“How dare you,” she barked, snapping her fingers and miracling her own tapestry on the opposing wall, depicting herself in her usual regalia and Gabriel in his armor, on all fours and captured by a collar and leash she held in her hand. 

“There. This one'zzz more accurate,” she smiled, swaying happily as Gabriel frowned up at her creation. 

“Alright, I'll allow it. But only because I genuinely want to know what it feels like to be at the other end of your leash,” Gabriel smirked, his eyes sparkling and sending a throbbing warmth into the pit of Beelzebub's stomach. 

“Alright, pet. That’zzz enough,” she spoke softly with a little grin, approaching Gabriel and outlining the lapel of his coat with a fingertip, then smoothing her palm over his chest, above his heart. She swore she could feel it hammering through all those layers of pretentious clothes. “Be a good boy and show your master around. I want to see all the places you imagined fucking me when you were considering this place… then maybe I'll pick my favorite and we'll christen it properly.” 

Gabriel smiled down at her, pressing both hands against her lower back and pulling her flush against him. “Mmmmmm and what if I imagined us just like this, unable to keep our hands off each other and I just have you right here on the floor?” he breathed heavily into her ear, and her hands went to work- exploring his chest beneath his coat, pushing it off one shoulder as she attacked his lips. He groaned into her mouth as one of her hands claimed a fistful of his hair, the other abandoning her rough treatment of his coat and venturing down to palm at his crotch, making him whine and gasp against her mouth. She pulled away quickly, taking a few steps back and marveling at her handiwork. Gabriel was absolutely _pitiful_, hair a mess, coat hanging off one shoulder, a half-teased bulge growing in his pants as he stumbled forward in pursuit of the warm body that had suddenly retreated, his eyes blown wide in the aftermath of being felt up in the foyer of the castle and then left standing there shivering with anticipation. 

“It'zzz a contender. I'll keep it in mind. Now are you going to show me around or…” she asked, grinning as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Gabriel visibly gulped down a lump in his throat, straightening his coat in a daze and smoothing his shaking hands over the lapel. 

“I… uh… are you going to do that to me in every room?” he asked, still attempting to smooth his rumpled clothing. He sounded intrigued and terrified in equal measure. 

Beelzebub just grinned wider. “Well of course, pet. I have to sample everything before I pick one. That’zzzz just being thorough,” she teased, spinning and making her way to the nearest set of large, ornately carved wooden doors. She glanced back at Gabriel, still frozen in the foyer with his hair a delectable mess. “Come along, don't make master wait…” 

In all, Beelzebub dragged Gabriel through an exploration of at least ten rooms. She removed his scarf so she could tease her claws down the back of his neck in the dining hall, and made slow, torturous work of removing one article of his clothing at a time as they moved through the many parlors, bedrooms, and dressing rooms. By the time they made it out to the grand staircase in the center of the castle, the poor angel was shirtless, claw marks down his abs that lead to his undone belt, his trousers hanging open and a rock hard erection straining against his white cotton boxer-briefs. He was damn near panting, pulling Beelzebub, still fully clothed, back by her hips and grinding himself against her ass with a desperate growl. 

“You… are _cruel_ to me, you know that?” he snarled in her ear, following up his statement by taking her earlobe between his teeth and tugging gently before nuzzling his nose into her hair. She reached back with one hand to course her claws through his hair as she pushed her ass back against him, relishing his choked little gasp. 

“Oh, pet, I don’t think you realize how good you have it. You have _no idea_ how cruel I can be…” she taunted, tightening her claws in his hair and beginning to roll her hips, rubbing her ass against his trapped erection. 

He whined loudly, his strong body forcing her forward and pushing her until she fell toward the stairs, catching herself on one of the steps. She didn’t have time to protest before Gabriel whipped her around, propping her butt up on one of the stairs and tucking himself tightly between her legs as he grinded against her with a little cry. 

“You fucking _tease_, my god. Do you have any idea what you do to me? Fuck I'm so hard and you've barely touched me. You've still got all your clothes on, for fuck's sake. This isn't even _fair_, you're not a demon of Lust but here you've got me going out of my mind, ready to just fuck you on the stairs when you haven't even seen our bedroom yet, and it was my favorite…” 

He was really going to regret saying that, because Beelzebub was damn near ready to _let_ him fuck her on the stairs. She chuckled darkly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her heels into his back and pulling him against her, earning a whimper and a shudder. 

“Well come on then, show me,” she said, unwrapping her legs and moving to push herself up off the step. 

Gabriel's hand caught one of her ankles, yanking it back behind him as he grinded against her again, another violent shudder wracking his body as he littered her neck with kisses. “No. _Please_ Bee, _please_, I… I need you. I need to be inside you again. _God_ do you know how many times I thought about this? Up in Heaven, trying my best to just get my work done, all the while surrounded by light, and grace, and temperance but all I could think about was flesh and sin and _you…_” 

His hand darted to her trousers, yanking open the button and forcing down the zip, his fingers shaking as he slid beneath her underwear to tease along her lips, then dipping back and finding her so hot and _wet…_

“You were thinking about it too, weren’t you? Idly scribbling paperwork, maybe even in the middle of a meeting when all of a sudden you could just _feel me…_” he moaned as he dipped two fingers inside her, brushing her clit with his thumb and watching her throw her head back with a gasp. Her hand darted up to his shoulder and dug in with her claws, making him hiss in a breath. “Tell me you thought about it?” he pleaded, a touch of longing in his voice as he began pumping his fingers inside her and stroking her clit with the pad of his thumb. Her legs dropped open a bit wider and she rolled her hips, her jaw hanging open as her thighs began to shake. 

“_Yes,_” was all she was able to manage as her claws gripped his shoulder in tandem with his movements. He pressed himself tightly between her legs, using the motion of his own hips to push against his hand and thrust his fingers inside her, his other hand steadying himself on the stair above her head as he watched her face twist in so many little grimaces of ecstasy. He could feel himself beginning to sweat as he watched her writhe, his heartbeat thrumming in his ears from the overwhelming _need_ to be inside her, to watch her come undone around his aching cock. 

“Bee, please I…” 

“Yes, Gabriel..._angel_, just fuck me. _Now,_” she commanded, and he pulled quickly away, yanking her shoes off and then making quick work of her trousers and underwear, though he stopped to place a delicate kiss on her ankle, over top of one of those fishnet socks he loved so much. 

She growled impatiently, her legs shivering as she propped her elbows up on the stair behind her, her chest heaving. “Gabriel, _please,_ my love…” she begged, and something inside him snapped clean in half at the sound of those two words. _My love. _

He pounced, whining into her mouth as he kissed her, one hand frantically trying to push his trousers and underwear down. Beelzebub helped, her hands shoving his trousers down past his ass, then returning to squeeze those muscular cheeks, pulling him closer as he lined himself up and slid easily inside her. He sighed and tucked his face into the side of her neck as he began to slowly rock against her, and she froze when she realized she could feel wetness against her cheek. _Tears._

She felt a moment of panic when she realized what had probably caused it. She hadn’t even been paying attention, the words just slipped out… 

She tried desperately to distract herself from the twisting in her chest, all of her claws extending and raking down his back, making him jolt hard inside her. He bit down on her shoulder, over top of her coat she still wore, muffling a cry against the fabric as he moved his hips torturously slowly. 

“Gabriel… harder. _Faster…_” she choked, her body beginning to pulse with numbness at the extremities, all of her warmth condensing between her legs where Gabriel was absolutely _vibrating._

“Bee… I'm… gonna…” 

“Not yet, my pet. I'm so… _close…_” she panted, her thighs gripping his sides as she felt him tense, purposefully restraining his own orgasm. 

“Oh _fuck,_” he whimpered, leaning back as he lost control of his corporation, once again revealing his true form. All six wings unfurled and his golden marks on his shoulder began to glow with soft amber light. He grimaced as he pumped his hips hard and fast, watching Beelzebub's jaw hanging open with soundless pleasure, her claws digging down into the steps beneath her. She was still entirely clothed from the waist up, and even like that, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He clenched his eyes shut as he threatened to lose control entirely, another tear falling from his eyelashes to drip down his cheek. 

“_Shit don't stop… don't…_” Beelzebub whimpered, her release crashing over her and silencing her pleas, Gabriel immediately spilling inside her with a desperate cry, his wings shuddering out to his sides as he came. He continued to rock against her, his movements slowing as they both rode out the aftershocks. Gabriel removed himself, a laugh escaping his lips and jolting Beelzebub out of her post-orgasmic bliss. 

“What'zzz so funny?” she asked, miracling herself clean and all of her clothes back on with a snap. Gabriel stood and stumbled back, pulling his underwear and trousers back up and buckling his belt, before running a hand through his sweaty hair and glancing around at their surroundings. 

“We didn’t make it to the bedroom. We didn’t even make it to _any_ room, we just fucked on the stairs,” he said, laughing again as he tucked his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels, that dashing smile of his the only thing distracting Beelzebub from his marvelous abs and that littering of glowing golden freckles on his shoulder. 

“And whozzzze fault is that?” she teased. 

“Well it’s yours, obviously! You shouldn’t be so tempting.” 

“Um, hello. Demon,” she said, gesturing to herself in the same way someone gestures to the sky when asked what the weather is like. “What'zz your excuse? This true form of yourzzz… is that going to be a regular occurrence?” 

Gabriel blushed and tucked his wings closed, his hand rubbing sheepishly over his shoulder and concealing the gold once more. “I don't know, I never mean to, it just kinda happens when you… or, I guess when I feel… um…” 

Beelzebub chuckled at him, pushing away from the stairs and approaching so she could smooth her fingertips over his shoulder, where the gold had been. “It’zzz alright, angel. I like when it happens. It means you're so lost in what you're feeling that you can’t control your corporation anymore. Meanzzz I’ve achieved one Hell of a temptation.” 

He grinned down at her, leaning down for a kiss that lasted a bit longer than either of them probably intended. 

Beelzebub pulled away, blushing as she ruffled her own black hair and spun around, meandering aimlessly through the big open space. 

“Now angel, I heard tell of a _dungeon_ somewhere…” 

“Oh come on, can I please show you the bedroom? I know you, and I know you’re going to want to put the dungeon to use immediately and I don’t think I can handle another go just yet.” 

Beelzebub grinned, her eyes flashing red with mischief. 

“Maybe you should've thought about that before you fucked me on the stairzzzz.”


End file.
